Duplicate keys are typically cut from pre-existing master keys using a hand-operated table-top tool having two clamps, a cutting wheel, a follower and a cleaning wheel. There is a long-felt need for a fully automatic key identifying and/or duplicating machine that can provide a duplicate key for an ordinary consumer in a manner as easy as purchasing an item from a vending machine or receiving money from an automated teller machine.